


This Was a Mistake

by LaughingFreak



Series: Indefinite Hiatus/Discontinued Indefinitely [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Serious, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Apparently, someone thought it was a good idea to have the Akatsuki and Team Taka under house arrest in the same village and even the same house. It wasn't a good idea, it really wasn't...
Series: Indefinite Hiatus/Discontinued Indefinitely [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097825
Kudos: 4





	This Was a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fic I plan on finishing, but I have decided to post it regardless. If you don't want to read it because of that then that's okay, I definitely get it. I might go back to it someday, but that's not a guarantee. If you do read this I hope you like what little I have of it.

All the Kages sat at the rounded table, their chosen guards of two standing behind each. The room was banged up, still getting fixed up, and none of the people in the room were much better to look at. Two weeks since the war ended and each leader was carrying bags under their eyes and a tenseness to their shoulders that made the rest of them sore.

Tsunade rubbed her eyes tiredly and wished for nothing more than to drown herself in bottles of sake and forget this whole situation was happening. She was pretty sure the rest of the Kages felt the same considering they just came out of a war and this was the last thing any of them wanted to deal with. Hell, none of them expected this to happen in the first place. Next to her was Kakashi, someone she was going to have replace her within the next few months since she wanted to focus on the hospital, and he sat thoughtfully, taking in the information.

She honestly wished the Copy-nin the best of luck, he was going to need it.

Standing before the Kages was Naruto, a determined look on his face.

They weren’t going to win this one.

“I’ll even keep an eye on them until their probation is up,” Naruto added.

A scoffed. “I rather have them dead. They can’t cause problems that way, but since none of them are from Kumo I’ll let the rest of you deal with it.”

“Very unusual for you to back down, A,” pointed out Onoki.

A glared and crossed his arms. “At least I don’t have one of my own in the group. My people know loyalty unlike yours.”

Just before Onoki could open his mouth to retort Tsunade slammed her fist down on the table, cracking it down the middle. “We are not doing this today.” She was tired and she had people to heal, Sakura couldn’t do it all on her own, this was not going to last longer than it needs to. “Would any of the other Kages like to handle their missing-nin or would Konoha be sufficient since we already have a volunteer for guard duty?”

There was a contemplative silence, one of tired and tense Kages, before anyone decided to speak up.

“Konoha should be fine. Your village, as difficult as it is to admit, is the most powerful with shinobi that would better contain both groups. You also have the most resources. Suna cannot be the ones when we’ve been trying to get back on our feet for years.” Gaara knew what his village would be able to handle and several S-ranked criminals were not one of them, not when he was the only one to probably be able to handle them. He was not going to posture and pretend, he needed to do what was best for his village.

It was another moment before Terumi spoke up in agreement. “If there is a need to handle them differently we can always reconvene to discuss it with the appropriate Kages at that time.”

Tsunade sighed. “Then it’s settled. Konoha will house the Akatsuki and Team Taka members for their probationary period.” She looked at Naruto. “This is on you if it goes wrong, Naruto.”

Naruto smiled. “Leave it to me, baa-chan!”

* * *

“How could they let those-those _scum_ stay here?”

“They aren’t to be trusted. They’ll kill us all!”

“Didn’t they start the war?”

“We just got out of a war, with them here they’ll start another one.”

“Got to keep the children away from them. Keep your loved ones close.”

“Mommy! Mommy! It’s a walking fish!”

“Hush!”

“I can’t believe the Hokage is letting those monsters stay here.”

“Maybe if we’re lucky they won’t bother us and we’ll be safe.”

“Doubt it, they’re evil.”

“I want to know _why_ they’re letting this happen.”

“And they’re going easy on the traitor and his group, too. They need to be taken care of just as much as the others.”

“This is going to be a disaster.”

“We have the best shinobi in the nation, we’ll be fine.”

“As long as we don’t have a repeat performance of the war I’m just going to stay far away from them monsters.”

* * *

Tsunade was more than happy when the other Kages left for their own villages. It took everything in her power of self-restraint to not drink copious amounts of alcohol during their meetings. Though, she was sure if she shared there would be many Kages that would approve. Gaara would probably be the only exception.

The bottle she was gripping got taken from her hand. The fifth Hokage frowned at her companion. Shizune only sighed and held onto it for the time being.

“Is this a really good idea?” the younger woman asked worriedly. Tonton oinked from next to her feet.

“I doubt it,” Tsunade answered honestly.

Shizune frowned. “Then why did you agree to this? It’s only going to be trouble.”

“Would you believe me if it was lack of sleep and alcohol?”

The woman slumped her shoulders and gave a deep and heavy sigh. “Yes, I would.”

Tsunade snatched the bottle back and poured into her cup again. She downed the cup in one go before filling it again. “Good, because that’s exactly the reason.”

The other woman snatched the bottle back and huffed. “Go get some rest, Lady Tsunade. You have to go back to the hospital tomorrow. We don’t need you to make any more bad decisions.”

If she didn’t already make the decision she did she would’ve argued that, but…

Instead Tsunade just heaved herself off her seat and decided to do just that. Sleep sounded great.

She was going to need it.


End file.
